The present invention relates generally to carriers for rollators. More particularly, this invention pertains to foldable vehicle receiver hitch mounted rollator carriers.
Rollators are used by people to enhance mobility. Generally, users of rollators are elderly individuals who are substantially independent and able to safely drive a vehicle. It is difficult for these users to lift their rollator several feet high to place the rollator in the trunk of a car. A user may strap a rollator to a platform or basket style cargo area mounted in a vehicle's receiver hitch, but it is difficult and time consuming to secure the rollator to the cargo area. With separate straps and ropes.